


Une bonne chose de faite

by PuriKuma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriKuma/pseuds/PuriKuma
Summary: Oneshot - When you're one of Talon's deadliest assassins, it's just an ordinary office day.





	Une bonne chose de faite

She enters the hotel room, ridding herself of her sunglasses and coat and throwing her luggage aside. She makes sure the door behind her is locked, and she makes herself at home.

She lies on the bed for a bit, remembering with a certain melancholy the day she shared this very room with the first man she killed. She isn’t there for a very long while, she doesn’t care enough to rid herself of her boots or slip into something more comfortable. But she definitely finds this place quite tacky now that he is no longer here to appreciate it with her.

After a while, she rolls to her side, and decide to get into position for the long wait ahead of her. In around five hours, the target would leave the town hall in front of the hotel. She got up and flipped her luggage open. Inside of it were not the Dior perfumes and elegant clothes she once carried everywhere, those Gérard said looked just lovely, but her equipment for a perfect assassination. What else did she need anyway?

She puts her infrasight helmet on, readies her riffle, draws the curtains and opens the windows, all while humming the third movement of the Blue Danube waltz. A tune from her past that decided to make itself quite the earworm.

Only the ringing of her earpiece comes bother her tranquil preparations. She let her riffle rest on her shoulder, and press at the device, wondering who would bother her on an operation.

**“Ici Fatale. J'écoute.”**   


The voice on the other end is the familiar low raspy growl of her usual partner. He informs her of a next assignment. The bosses sure don’t waste any time now that Ogundimu returned, but she isn’t sure she can partake in this job with her current one. She cuts the Reaper in the middle of his speech, not quite caring to listen to more of what he has to say.

**“You’ll have to do with just Sombra on that one. I’m in the middle of… Attend voir.”**

Reaper proceeded spitting more complains into her ear. But she couldn’t hear him over her own heartbeat intensifying. She activated the helmet to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, and saw the very silhouette of her target appearing at the balcony of the city hall.

Out for a smoke, it seems. The fool just accelerated his demise. She brings her weapon down, let its tip stick out of the curtains and locks her scope onto the stubby man.

That was a kind of adrenaline she would never get sick of.

A single gunshot. And after a silence come the screams of bodyguards and city officials. Lamenting the brains splattering their walls.

**“Cross that.”** She tells Reaper before interrupting their communication.  **“I’ll be back to the base in no time.”**  


Widowmaker began packing her things back into her suitcase. In a three minutes time, she will be crossing the street in front of police cars and journalists like any ordinary passersby, and nobody will ever know where that bullet came from.

_ Une bonne chose de faite. _


End file.
